Surprises and Good Parenting
by MissGracieKathy
Summary: Prompt: Sam's parents surprise their son with an unexpected visit in Lima, but it's Sam who surprises them when they find him in his apartment (Sam is no longer living in the Hummel-Hudson house) in an embarrassing position with another boy, Blaine o course. Something that no parents would want to see! (No angst!) — I so want this! . Prompted by lauraperfectinsanity


Top of Form

**Prompt Sam's parents surprise their son with an unexpected visit in Lima, but it's Sam who surprises them when they find him in his apartment (Sam is no longer living in the Hummel-Hudson house) in an embarrassing position with another boy, Blaine o course. Something that no parents would want to see! (No angst!) — I so want this!****. Prompted by lauraperfectinsanity**

**Warning-This is the first prompt I have ever done! Plus I typed this on my iPod, so sorry for any typos as I have too big fingers for the small keyboard**

**This is for lauraperfectinsanity as they prompted it.**

**Enjoy!**

It was the first Sunday of the Easter weekend and Mary and Dwight Evans were driving to Lima, Ohio to see their eldest son, Sam.

"I still think we should call him to let him know we're arriving."

"Relax Mary, it'll be a nice surprise for him, he knows we're coming-"

"Tomorrow!"

"So what's a day! We don't see him enough! The last thing I heard about him, not counting the crazy things his friends have done and the whole...shooting business," Dwight and Mary shared a shudder in remembrance at how terrified they had been "was that he hadn't married a girl named Brittany and something to do with ABBA." Dwight shook his head mystified at the garbled information he received from Sam through emails and random phone calls.

"Oh, is that why he wanted my opinion on 80's dress?" Mary recalled the strange request Sam had had a few months ago, "He did ask me to send him some of Stacy's dressing up feather boas."

"I thought that was for a mash up in glee club, he definitely mentioned Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend," said Dwight only remembering because his wife loved the movie so much.

"No, he sent me pictures of that performance," Mary was smiling at how kind her son was, he knew how much she had liked that movie, "the one with Stacy's boa in was Mamma Mia, I think. A blonde girl wore it as a type of jacket."

They both gave up trying to make sense of their sons life, thankful that their other two children- who were staying at an aunts house- were still at the dressing up and superhero stage, though now they thought about it...

"There was something to do with Superheroes I'm sure."

They shook the bewildering thought from their heads; it had been far too long a car journey to make sense of their sons TV-show-style life.

They pulled into the drive of Sam's small apartment block before using their own key to unlock the door.

Making their way up to Sam's apartment they unlocked the door, only just occurring to them that he might be out.

"I did say, honey, that we should call ahead," In some ways Dwight was very much like their son, rushing into things before thinking it through. The promise ring he had given to Quinn sprang to the forefront of her mind.

From the set of sneakers on the floor by the door when they let themselves in, Sam was probably home.

Mary immediately tutted at Sam's untidiness, there were clothes strewn over the floor and the couch. There was what appeared to be a Bowtie on the kitchen counter and Dwight noticed a pair of loafers sitting next to Sam's own shoes.

When did Sam start wearing loafers on a regular basis?

"Sam? Are you in?" Mary called much to Dwight's exasperation, it would ruin the surprise! He made his way down the hall ready to surprise his son who was probably in his room.

It was certainly a surprise alright when he opened the door. The load moans and groans coming from the bed explained why Sam hadn't heard his mom calling earlier, he probably hadn't even realised the door was open he was so absorbed with muttering things in his bed partners ears in between kisses.

A curly head was also groaning. And attacking his son's neck with his mouth.

Dear Lord. Dwight had not expected that. He quickly shut the door in embarrassment before realising he would probably have to open the door again to alert Sam and his, well, boyfriend of their presence. He hoped to all hopes that the boy currently lying under his oldest son, Dwight blanched at the thought of his done being sexually active, was his boyfriend and that Sam hadn't started sleeping around. A grip of fear clenched around Dwight's stomach, he prayed that Sam was being safe- even though clearly neither boy could get pregnant...

Dwight knocked on the door confidently, trying to put the thought of Sam, his baby boy, growing up, out of his head.

"If you both aren't decent in 10 seconds, I'm coming in!"

Sam immediately tried to disentangle his self from Blaine as soon as he heard his Dads voice and automatically fell flat on the floor. Blaine was frantically pulling on his boxers.

"Dude I'm sorry, I thought they were coming tomorrow."

"Sam no worries, it'll be okay."

"How will it be okay, my dad heard us having sex?"

"I think he saw us as well, I swear I heard the door open earlier-"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I was imaging things, I was rather distracted..." Blaine pulled on a pair of sweatpants without thinking and laughter rose in his chest as he realised that Sam was attempting to put his red chino's on.

The laughter was short lived as a knock resounded on the door and Sam's parents walked in, Mrs Evans clearly hiding a chuckle at Sam in half dressed in Blaine's clothes.

He started counting loudly and his wife stared at him from where she had joined him, shaking her head at her husband's antics. Although she hadn't witnessed what Dwight had seen his son and the dark haired boy were doing, his wife probably had a fairly good idea of what was going on just from her husband's behaviour,

When he reached 10 he gave his son a few more seconds, he wasn't completely mean in his teasing towards Sam, and opened the door a second time.

The scene which greeted him was much better than the first one. Both boys were in obvious disarray, red painting both of their faces in embarrassment. Both of them were thankfully wearing boxers, and the smaller dark haired boy had even managed to find a pair of sweatpants. They were far too long for him and Sam was stuck trying to put on a pair of bright red jeans too small for him to fit into.

Mary bit back a laugh, realising that in their haste to get ready they had attempted to put each other's pants on. She was supposed to be disapproving of her son's active sex life and not giggling at Sam's embarrassment.

Dwight could see Sam swallow a few times, and he crossed his arms as intimidatingly as he possibly could without actually being angry at Sam. He was a bit disappointed that his son hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell or talk about his sexuality with his parents, but he scrunched that disappointment up into the back of his brain, right now he had to show his son that he was supportive no matter who he loved, whilst also making sure that he was being safe.

"Hi Mom, Dad, you're early?"

"We thought we'd surprise you, Sammy." There was an awkward silence.

"I just want to say, Mr and Mrs Evans that Sam is an amazing man and that doesn't centre around who he's attracted to-"

"Of course it doesn't," Dwight cut off the curly haired boy's, who he now recognised from a few pictures Sam had sent them, speech.

"It's Blaine isn't it," Mary smiled at the pair.

"Yes ma'am, sir, Blaine Anderson," He held out his hand for them both to shake which they both did readily.

So this was Blaine, the Blaine, now Dwight understood why Sam mentioned him so much in their emails and phone conversations, they were more than 'best friends'.

"And Blaine, you're Sam's boyfriend I presume?" Dwight looked Blaine in the eye and decided that he already liked the boy, no man in front of him. His ready and unprompted defence of his son fulfilling Dwight's high expectations of any partner Sam had.

"Blaine, why don't we have a conversation in the kitchen, Sam once told me you liked coffee?" Ah, so that was why Sam had wanted to know where to buy coffee scented shampoo!

Sam swallowed again as Blaine followed his mom out of the door, he was still nervous, despite his Dad's earlier reassurance that they still thought he was amazing no matter who he loved. It was just he remembered when Blaine had told him his own coming out story. I mean what kind of parent stops loving their child when they say that they aren't straight? Rationally he knew his parents were nothing like Blaine's, hell his Dad hadn't even been angry when Sam can't home with a black eye after defending Kurt against Karofsky in sophomore year. In fact his Dad had been prepared to complain to the school about Karofsky's behaviour and had only been distracted by losing his job.

Blaine left with Mary, picking up his shirt from the floor as he went, still blushing to the ears, Dwight noticed the reassuring glance the was shot Sam's way, reminding Dwight of when Mary had left the room all those years ago with a similar reassurance when has asked his now father-in-law for permission to marry her.

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, Sam still only in his boxers, Dwight trying his best to find the best way to say what was on his mind.

"So how did you get together, because the last I heard was that you were going out with Brittany and that you and Blaine were just friends?"

Dwight put his arm on Sam's shoulder to show his support in his son's relationship with Blaine and Sam leant into the touch, his previously anxious face breaking into a smile, most of the embarrassment fading away.

"She left me for MIT and then Blaine got dumped by Kurt for a college student who sounds like Doctor Who, and we just got closer and closer until BLAM, Blam was official," seeing his Dad's confused expression he explained, "Blaine and Sam, Blam!"

"So, he's the guy you ran for class president with, right? Now I understand the Blam poster you sent us!"

Sam nodded emphatically, "He's the first gay president McKinley's ever had! Dad he's just awesome! He just gets me and he laughs at my impressions and..." Sam grinned again, his emotions getting the better of him as he thought of Blaine. Dwight had never seen him this happy, be was never this happy when he had dated those girls.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

"I'm not it's just Blaine, but if you have to label me demisexual with bi leanings " Dwight smiled at how in love Sam was, remembering when he himself had fallen in love with Mary. He made a mental note to Google 'demisexual' later so as to understand it properly but in all honesty it didn't matter to Dwight what the label was. All that mattered was that his son was happy.

And if Blaine made Sam happy then... It wouldn't hurt to give Blaine the 'talk' though, just to be sure, plus it would good practice for the future, he hoped at least 30years in the future, when Stacy and Stevie started dating.

**Hope you enjoyed this, **

**MissGracieKathy**


End file.
